Princesa Cake
by Ememoho
Summary: [One-Shot] Tenga mas cuidado, princesa cake.


**Princesa Cake.**

* * *

Hinata conocía a mucha gente en esa pequeña zona de Okinawa, y mucha gente la conocía a ella por preparar, según ellos, los mejores pasteles y deliciosos cafés. Hinata estaba muy feliz por lo que hacía, le llenaba de gozo trabajar en lo que más amaba.

También, la zona donde estaba situada su café era muy agradable, y iban y venían muchas personas todos los días. Le agradaba poder hacer algo por su familia.

Su hermana ya estaba en la universidad, y su padre era un profesor ya jubilado, y ayudaba alguna veces en la cafetería cuando no estaba de pesca con sus amigos.

La campanilla sonó y sonrió al ver quienes entraban.

-Hermana, dame tres pedazos de pastel de chocolate- se acercó su hermana junto a dos de sus amigas, quienes saludaron a Hinata amablemente, para después mirar el mostrador maravilladas con tanta delicia-. Te lo pago luego.

Hinata sonrió, y corto los tres pedazos que le había indicado su hermana. Las chicas agradecieron y se fueron a sentar cerca del gran ventanal.

-Tu hermana es muy bonita- escucho decir de una de las amigas, y se sonrojo un poquito por el alago.

-De quién crees por que soy bonita-bromeo Hanabi y sus amigas asintieron, y rieron por ultimo-. Aunque yo me parezco mas a mi padre, Hinata es mas como mi difunta madre-dijo, sonriendo con tristeza, las amigas de su hermana colocaron una mano sobre el hombro de ella, apoyándola.

Hinata miró a su hermana fijamente, doliendo-le el sufrimiento que Hanabi aún tenía. A ella también le dolía, pero más era verlo en su pequeña hermana. Ya no queriendo seguir escuchando la conversación, decidió regresar a la cocina.

-¿Y ya le dijiste de la fiesta de disfraces?-decidió cambiar de tema una de las chicas presente, y Hanabi negó.

-Aún no, pensaba decírselo más tarde.

* * *

-Puedes ir, a la fiesta, si quieres-le dio permiso Hinata mientras cocinaba algo.

Ambas chicas estaban arriba de café, que también era su casa. Hanabi dejó de ojear una revista y miró a su hermana sorprendida.

-Escuchando mi conversación con mis amigas- se hizo la ofendida, y su hermana mayor se sonrojo.

-Estaban hablando fuerte, como no escuchar-se excuso, y Hanabi río.

-Está bien, y gracias por el permiso- la abrazó, siendo correspondida por Hinata-. Y yo quiero que vengas conmigo-Hinata negó-.¿por que?- hizo puchero-. Casi nunca sales, una fiesta te hará de maravilla, siempre estás trabajando.

-Necesitamos el dinero-le recuerda Hinata.

-Lo se, pero que salgas un día no hará daños-le dice, mientras la miraba trabajar-. También, ya va siendo hora que te encuentres un novio-aquello hizo sonrojar a Hinata-. Papà no te lo ha dicho, pero tiene miedo que quedes solterona y con gatos-le confiesa divertida, Hinata hizo puchero.

-No estoy desesperada, en algún momento me llegará- dice simplemente-. Además, ya tuve uno, y fue…

Hanabi le miró alzando una ceja incrédula.

-Toneri no cuenta, aunque lo intentaron a ver en una semana, no funcionó. Salisteis corriendo cuando te quiso besar por primera vez-rió un poco, Hinata se avergonzó realmente al recordar esa embarazosa escena-. Eres tan tímida hermana.

-Me dio pena después con Toneri-kun, lo debí de ofender-Dijo, mientras meneaba la cuchara en una envase-. Me disculpe múltiple veces, pero….

-Hicisteis añicos el corazón de Tonari-le recuerda, haciendo que la ojiperla mayor se encogiera de hombros apenada-. Pero a pesar de todo sigue junto a ti como perro faldero.

-Terminamos siendo amigos, Hanabi-le recuerda, tampoco debía ser grosera con el albino.

-Bueno, bueno. ¿Irás conmigo?

Hinata miró los ojos suplicantes de su hermana.

-Esta bien.

Y se escuchó un grito de felicidad en la casa.

* * *

-Digan, calabaza.

Hiashi estaba frente a sus niñas con una cámara en manos. Las dos Hyuga sonrieron mientras alzaba sus manos, y Hanabi además sacaba la lengua. El castaño tomó la foto y sonrió al verla.

-Salieron preciosas-le dice, mientras se acercaba con la cámara.

-Déjame verla-le quito la cámara, y sonrió orgullosa a ver su foto-. Mi disfraz de vampiresa es tan sexy-comentaba mientras empezaba a sacarse mas frente a un espejo-. Tengo buen gusto.

Una gota resbalo por la nuca de Hiashi.

Hinata solo suspiro y miro su disfraz. Era un bonito vestido de bailarina color rosa, y tu-tu negro, con algunos dulces y pasteles de adorno en el corsé, parte que la hizo sonrojar un poco al ver que era un poquito descotado y hacia resaltar cierto gran atributo de ella. Iba peinada con un moño y una corona plateada.

Nota mental: no dejar que Hanabi eligiera mas su vestuarios.

-Te ves tan hermosa y sexy hermana-le comenta Hanabi guiñándole un ojo.

-Te ves muy linda, Hinata-le comenta su padre, ella agradeció que a su padre le gusta su ropa-. Aunque, toma tu bufanda, seguro pasaras mucho frió-le dice mientra le pasaba la larga bufanda roja-. No dejes que tu hermana elija mas tu ropa, te dejara morir si es así.

Ella asintió, y se lo coloco. Se sintió mas tranquila al ver que a ser tan gruesa le tapaba algo sus pechos.

-¡Oye!- se quejo Hanabi.

* * *

Hinata miro desde afuera de la escuela de su hermana las luces y gritos de los estudiantes divirtiéndose. Cuando entraron a la cancha donde se realizaba la fiesta, tuvo que admitir que era una gran fiesta, ya la mayoría andada de alocados.

Incluso estaban pasando algunas canciones de su cantantes favoritos.

Noto que que Hanabi se había alejado de ella para ir a la pista a bailar con sus amigas.

-Diablilla, me invitas y me dejas sola-comenta y entonce decidió ir por algo de beber-. Sabe que no conozco a nadie.

Cuando se acerco a la mesa de botanas, tomo algo de ponche y una bolsista de palomitas.

-Bien, como no se bailar, iré a afuera a disgustar esto-se dice a si misma.

Cuando sale busco algún lugar libre, y sonrió al encontrar un banquillo cerca de un hermoso estanque. No había casi nadie, salvo algunos chicos hablando o intentándose lijar. Se sentó, y empezó a comer. Miro las estrellas y empezó a contarlas de una manera de distraerse mientras pasaban las horas.

En ese momento realmente quiso no haber ido.

-Disculpe.

Se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz viro su cabeza y parpadeo al encontrarse con un muchacho de ojos turquesa y cabello rubio. El chico tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, Hinata se empezó a arrepentir de haber tomado ponche, quizás le habían puesto algo de alcohol al ver al chico tambaleándose un poco.

Y ella no era buena con el alcohol realmente.

-Yo, debo decirle que tiene...

Hinata alzo una ceja, y no le gusto que el chico se acercara cada vez mas.

-Que tiene...

-Eddy, vete de aquí, asustas a la señorita.

Volteo un poco mas su cara para quien era el segundo que había hablada. Se sonrojo un poco al ver a tal hombre apuesto frente a ella; rubio, ojos azules y porte muy atlético. Y el disfraz de príncipe que traía puesto le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

De repente empezó a hacer sentir mucho calor.

-Lo siento, Sensei-hablo, y con ambos hombros recogidos empezó a caminar para marchar de ahí, pero antes miro nuevamente a Hinata-. Solo quería decirle, que tiene una cucaracha en el hombro-y rápidamente salio corriendo de ahí.

Hinata se congelo, y miro hacia su hombro. Realmente una cuchara estaba ahí, quiso gritar pero realmente estaba paralizada del miedo. Le tenia fobia a las cucarachas, desde que una se metió a su boca cuando estaba durmiendo.

Horribles recuerdos.

El hombre al verla en aprietos se acerco y se agacho a su altura. Agarro la cucaracha, se levanto y la dejo muy lejos de Hinata.

Hinata al ver que ya no estaba se relajo un poco.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

El hombre volvió a donde ella, Hinata asintió como pudo. Esa cucaracha la había dejado aturdida y con ganas de vomitar. Los recuerdos del inicio de su fobia volvieron a su mente.

\- Gracias - dijo como pudo, debía agradecerle al hombre que la salvo de entrar en pánico -. Enserio las odio-sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

El rubio al sentir compasión se sentó en el banco junto a ella, y de su ropa saco un pañuelo de color naranja.

-Toma, para que seques tus lagrimas- se lo extendió, Hinata parpadeo y agradeció el detalle aceptando el pañuelo-. Y te entiendo, yo le tengo fobia a los fantasmas.

Aquella confesión hizo reír un poco a Hinata sin querer. Es que, ¿quien no le tenia miedo a las fantasmas?, aunque para ella eso no se considerara una fobia realmente, al no existir realmente esos seres espirituales.

-No te reís, enserio les temo - Hinata viro a verlo y le pareció tierno el puchero que coloco.

¿Sera profesor de la institución de su hermana?

\- Lo siento, pero es que es la primera vez que oigo a alguien decir eso - le mira apenada.

\- No te preocupes - le guiña un ojo, dándole a entender que solo jugaba-. ¿Y eres nueva aquí?

Hinata negó.

-No, mi hermana me invito, pero...- miro hacia interior donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta por el ventanal de la cancha-. Creo que estas cosas no siguen siendo lo mio - rió apenada-. Me hubiera quedado en mi casa, preparando pasteles.

\- ¿Eres repostera?-pregunta, y entonces se fija en el disfraz de la chica -. Con razón tiene dulces tu disfraz. Eres la _princesa cake_ \- le comenta, sonriendo zorrunamente.

Hinata le miro, se quedo por un momento impresionada por como le dijo.

Se hecho a reír mas tarde.

-¿Princesa cake?- le cuestiona mientras dejaba de reír, quizás el ponche si tenia algo de alcohol y la hacia soltar carcajadas mas de lo normal-. Creo que no me queda mal después de todo.

El rubio sonrió, entonces miro hacia el cielo.

Hinata le miro de reojo, se fijo mas en su perfil. Sin duda era un hombre muy apuesto.

-¿Eres profesor?

El dejo de observar las estrellas y le miro fijamente.

Asintió.

\- Soy profesor de matemáticas.

-Wow- expreso Hinata, y no supo por que lo hizo de esa manera. Quizás por que ella nunca fue muy buena para las matemáticas. Se sonrojo- Lo siento, es que nunca fui buena para ello-se rasco la nuca apenada.

El rubio rió, y recostó su cabeza del espalda del banco.

-La verdad, yo tampoco fui bueno-le confiesa, y Hinata le pone mas atención-. Pero mi papá era profesor de matemáticas. Creo que al morir él empezaron a gustarme, y realmente me partí el coco en lograr aprender- rió-. Desee especializarme en algo que el era tan bueno, para ser feliz y mantenerlo aun en mi mente.

Hinata le miro triste.

-Lo siento.

El negó.

-Tranquila.

Entonces Hinata se acerco un poco mas a el, y coloco su mano arriba de la de el. Le dio un poco de vergüenza, seguro se vería muy atrevida, pero sintió que debía decirle algo mas.

-Se que se siente perder a alguien-le miro directamente a los ojos-. Y siento lo mismo que tu, desde pequeña mi madre preparaba los mas deliciosos tortas, yo la miraba como una heroína, y deseaba llegar a prepararlos tan deliciosa-mente como ella-no dejo de mirarlo-. Y me alegra llegue a ser tan buena como ella, pero no mejor. Pero yo pongo mi toque en ellos, y reciben muy buenas criticas-le comenta feliz, pero entonces después se da cuenta que ni siquiera sabia para que le estaba contando algo como aquello- Lo siento, seguro te aburrí con mi.

El rubio negó, y coloco su mano libre sobre la de Hinata. Le sonrió sinceramente.

-No, me alegra que me hayas contando algo de ti-le confiesa, haciendo sonrojar a la ojiperla-. Sabes tiene bonitos ojos-le confiesa mientras acercaba su rostro un poco al de ella. A Hinata le empezaron a sudar las manos, y veía como cada vez el se iba acercando. ¿la iba a besar?. Eso la hizo sobresaltarse por dentro. Pero suspiro cuando el paro repentinamente, aunque se sintió algo decepcionada-. Sin duda, un día me gustaría probar tus pasteles.

Hinata se quiso golpear por pensar algo como aquello. Meneo la cabeza, y le sonrió.

-Espero un día vengas a mi café- y con eso separo su mano de la de el. Y se quedaron algunos minutos mas en silencio, pero raramente un cómodo silencio. Rato después sintió el bolsillo de la falda de su vestido vibrar, saco su teléfono y vio que tenia un mensaje-. Oh, Hanabi ya se quiere ir-alzo una ceja-. raro.

Entonces se levanto, y volvió a mirar al rubio que momentos atrás habían mantenido una corta pero cómoda conversación. Entonces se iba a despedir, pero noto su respiración mas calmada y se acerco un poco para verle. Y negó divertida; se había quedado dormido.

Seguro se profesor agotaba mucho.

Sintió un poco de frió, y pensó en que el pasaría ese frió solo sin nada que lo cubriera, no podía moverlo al ser mas grande que ella. Entonces pensó en algo mejor.

Sonrió al verlo con su bufanda alrededor su cuello. Eso seria suficiente para que no se enfermera.

Entonces extrañamente se puso triste al no saber su nombre esa misma noche.

-Quizás otra día nos veamos-comento al aire, y se marcho de ahí.

* * *

Dos días después, Hinata sonriente como siempre atendía su café. Aunque ese día no había mucha personas en el y le daba tiempo de arreglar y limpiar algunas cosas.

Cuando salio a regar las flores que tenia en la entrada, noto el cartel de precios que casi se caía. Suspiro, ya era la cuarta vez que se movía. Resignada volvió a dentro por cinta, y salio nuevamente para pegarlo. Utilizo un banquito para llegar hasta donde el, pero no supo por que esta vez no llegaba. Claro, había escogido un banco mas pequeño. Con flojera de buscar otro, intento saltar, pero en un salto en fallo se resbalo.

\- ¡Ah!

Cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero realmente este nunca llego. Abrió los ojos con cuidado y lo primero que vio fueron unos grandes ojos azules mirarle sonrientes.

Èl.

-Tenga mas cuidado, princesa cake.

Hinata parpadeo, entonces el la ayuda a incorporarse. Enseguida noto la bufanda roja puesta en su cuello.

El rubio noto lo que ella miraba, y sonrió.

-Gracias, seguro por este no enferme ese día-y se la toca delicadamente.

Hinata se sonrojo un poco.

Entonces recordó algo.

-¿Quiere entrar a comer o tomar algo? - le pregunta y empieza a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa.

El rubio asintió y sonrió zorrunamente.

-¡Claro!- pero entonces el rubio recordó algo muy importante- Por cierto, soy Naruto Uzumaki- le extendió su mano-. Aquel día no logramos presentarnos, me puse triste cuando despertar y usted ya no estaba.

Hinata rió, y entonces estrecho su mano con la de el.

-Hinata Hyuga.

.

.

.

Seguro algo muy bonito empezó a surgir a partir de ese día entre esos dos.

 **Fin**

* * *

Oh, espero les haya gusto. Ni idea que como salio esto xD La idea vino, y listo!

Gracias por leer! : 3


End file.
